


Needy

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean can’t wait to get to a motel and rip each other’s clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
>  Written for [ Kuolemanhochrot](http://kuolemahochrot.tumblr.com/) based on her animated wincest gif.
> 
> Beta'd by Deansdirtybb and Memoonster.

Dean books the room; he’s desperate to get Sam into it. They’ve been teasing each other for the last thirty or so miles. Sam’s hand is on Dean’s thigh slowly rubbing, sneaking up to cup his crotch then back down to his thick thigh. Dean’s mouth is running, telling Sam everything he wants to do to him at the motel when they get there.

“Gonna put you on your back, gonna fuck you good and proper Sammy.” Sam increases the pressure on Dean’s thigh, his heart’s racing and his cock is hard. “Want you to feel every inch, moan and beg for it, like you can’t live without my cock in your ass,” his words are dark and lascivious as he watches Sam’s expression. Sam’s breathing hard, his hand finds Dean’s crotch more often than not.

“Let me suck it,” he pleads, wanting it in his mouth, wanting Dean inside of him any way he can get it.

“Nope Sammy, you’re gonna have to wait for it,” Dean smiles a wide dominating grin as he shoots him a look out of the corner of his eye. 

By the time they pull into the parking lot, Sam’s wrecked and Dean’s cock is so hard that it hurts. He’s even walking a bit strained as he goes in to check into the room.

Dean’s dangling a set of keys when he comes out of the office and Sam rushes over, he doesn’t even get the duffel bags out of the trunk, just follows Dean down the walkway to the door.

Once the door is open, Dean grabs Sam’s jacket and pulls him inside. “Fuck, you have me so worked up,” he mumbles into Sam’s mouth as he pushes him against the closed door. “Teasing me with your long fingers,” he says ripping Sam’s jacket off of his shoulders. “Wanting to suck my cock while I was driving, God, you’re such a fucking tease,” his hands pull the buttons on Sam’s plaid shirt open then rip the collar of his white t-shirt. “You know what happens to teases right?” he asks as he finishes ripping the t-shirt down to the hemline. Sam shakes his head no, but he knows full well what’s going to happen, Dean just likes it when he plays innocent. “They get fucked, good and hard,” his teeth nip at Sam’s neck, then he licks a line down to his collarbone where he nibbles some more. Sam throws his head back and moans. 

“Fuck me like I’m a virgin,” Sam cries out with intense needy passion. Dean stops and grabs Sam’s head, tilts it back up so he can look into his eyes. 

“Oh no, there won’t be any tender love making, nothing soft and drawn out for you, you’re getting fucked long and hard tonight, no doubt about that,” he reaches around and tightly squeezes Sam’s ass with both hands. “This ass is mine,” he kisses Sam hard before letting go of his ass. Sam groans into the squeeze, likes it when Dean is a bit rough with him.

Once Dean turns Sam and pushes him to the bed it’s a blur of clothes being ripped off and scattered around the floor. Needy hands groping exposed flesh as they fall onto the bed. Dean lies over Sam, worships him with his mouth, and tastes every inch of the salty skin of his taut well muscled torso. Sam’s moans are his reward; the sounds are what’s making his cock so hard that it’s ridged as it rubs over Sam’s thighs smearing them with sticky precome. 

“Please Dean,” Sam begs, his hands gripping Dean tight, nails making half moon marks on Dean’s back, the red marks bright against Dean’s pale skin. His face is buried in Dean’s neck as he lets him stroke his cock and rub off on his thighs. “God,” he pants out, he’s suckling at Dean’s throat, nipping at the hollow below his Adam’s apple. “You’re making me crazy,” he’s writhing under Dean’s pressing weight. He wraps his legs around Dean’s hips, their cocks grinding into each other as Dean kisses him senseless. “Please Dean,” he whispers into his ear. “Want to feel you inside of me,” his hands grip Dean’s shoulders tighter.

“Gonna give you what you want,” Dean’s voice is deep and rough. He untangles himself from Sam and pulls the lube out of his jacket pocket. “Good thing I’m a thinker,” he says smiling. Sam shakes his head and laughs. He lubes up his fingers, rubs them over Sam’s tight hole, spreads Sam’s cheeks apart, and then presses against the puckered entrance. Sam moans, he cants his hips and begs wordlessly for Dean to push inside and he obliges, pushing gently at first then going second knuckle deep. Sam arches his back, pushes into the thick digit in his ass and begins to thrust gently. Dean smiles at his needy ass greedily fucking his finger so he adds another one. Sam loves the feeling; it’s a slow stretching burn as Dean pushes inside of him so he picks up the pace as he rides the two fingers. Its not long until he feels a third slip inside, a wet squelching sound as Dean squeezes the lube over his fingers and Sam’s flexing hole. He watches as Sam engulfs his fingers, watches them stretch him wide open and prepare him for his cock.

“Put it in me,” Sam urges. His hips are bucking as he tries to get as much of Dean’s fingers inside as he can, but it’s not enough. “Fuck me Dean,” he’s needy and begging. Dean pulls out, looks at Sam’s stretched hole and runs his fingertip around the smoothed edge. Sam almost yelps with pleasure as the skin is super sensitive from being abused. Dean slicks up his cock and pulls Sam down closer, bending his knees up to arch his hips enough then he lines up and slowly slips inside. Sam pushes down, he’s trying to get Dean all the way in, balls deep and flush against his ass. He wraps his legs around Dean’s waist again, pulls him forward so that he’s hovering over him and begins to thrust against Dean’s body.

“Fuck Sammy,” his voice is deep; the feeling of Sam pumping his cock is amazing. The slip of the lube and tightness of Sam’s hot body as he’s engulfing his cock has him on edge already. They’re lost in the feelings and emotions of everything. Sam looks up into Dean’s eyes; he doesn’t want to break contact, doesn’t want to lose that look of how much Dean loves him. 

They are pumping and grinding in unison, Dean’s hands cradle Sam as he hangs on to Dean’s shoulders. “Love you so much,” Sam says into the salty skin of Dean’s shoulder. The bed squeaks under them with each thrust. Dean’s panting and grunting into Sam’s ear, his loud guttural noises are hot on Sam’s already prickly skin and it makes the whole thing more intense.

Suddenly Sam feels an electric tingle rush through his belly; Dean’s hitting his swollen prostate at just the right angle. “Oh, Fuck, Yes Dean! Yes! Like that! Right there,” he’s practically screaming as he wraps his legs tighter around Dean’s hips and gyrates them, making rough undulating circles. “Fuck,” he’s barely coherent as a string of curse words flow out of his mouth. 

“I got you baby,” Dean reassures him. His stomach is tied into hot knots as he tries to hold back his own orgasm. Trying so hard to save it until after Sam comes but with the way Sam’s squeezing tight around his cock, he might not make it another few seconds.

“I’m coming!” Sam shouts, his fingers digging into Dean’s skin, his head thrown back and he’s wildly flailing his body into Dean’s hips. “YES!” he shouts as his cock jerks and spills out thick pearly strings of come, painting both of their bellies.

Dean can’t hold back, he pulls out, gets on his knees then jerks himself off over Sam’s already painted belly and cock. The strands of come mix with Sam’s and he groans a deep sound as he watches the final spurts pulse out onto his brother’s heaving chest. “F..uck,” he collapses exhausted and spent on top of Sam, his limp heaving body sprawled out over him. 

“Fantastic,” Sam says breathlessly. His arms coming around Dean’s sweat glistened body to hold him tight. Dean coos contentedly and nestles into Sam’s neck and shoulder. 

“Mmm, love you,” Dean mumbles quietly.

The End


End file.
